In the display of retail merchandise, it is common to use long shelves to display many different articles of merchandise. In order to adequately separate this merchandise, shelf dividers are used to define areas having discreet boundaries for each particular product. Such dividers are typically rigid, wall-like structures that extend generally perpendicular to the supporting surface of a merchandise shelf.
Typically, shelf dividers are attached to a shelf by one or more semi-permanent methods. For example, one method involves inserting tabs attached to the divider into apertures formed through the shelf. Tools are then needed to pry these tabs free during removal of the divider. Another method includes the use of an adhesive, which may also require tools as well as cleaning solution to remove the shelf divider. Other types of dividers require fasteners such as screws or bolts for their attachment, and thus also require the use of tools to install and remove the same.
All of the aforementioned methods of installation are semi-permanent to the extent that there is a significant amount of time and labor required to uninstall the dividers once installed. As such, the aforementioned dividers limit the flexibility of retailers to frequently and rapidly update their merchandise displays. Also, installing, moving, or removing the dividers causes shelving space down time, during which the retailer cannot display any merchandise. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a divider which can be installed on and removed from retail shelving in a rapid and low cost manner
This invention provides such a divider. This and other advantages of the invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.